LPTDNRTS
by towot
Summary: The "Let's Pretend Trolls Don't Need Recuprecoons(?) To Sleep" story, a collection of lame Homestuck pwp fics of neglected rarepairs. All made by me, towot, with some help of a friend on a few.


Sometimes you swore her saliva was not only a painkiller, but an aphrodisiac too. It's probably not true, you know that- but you wouldn't be surprised if it were.

Especially since you had your legs wrapped tightly around her waist, hands clawing at her back if they ever were to slip as she thrust into you in an almost uncontrolled way. You were minorly worried the strapon she wore might just slip off, the thrusts being so uneven and fast. You couldn't do much but scratch her back and whine, loudly stutter her name/incomprehensable words, or bite your lip to keep yourself from screaming. You could feel her tongue lick against the bite marks on your neck, no doubt caused by her only minutes earlier.

You don't even remember how you got to this point, things get a little fuzzy when she tops sometimes, you just get so lost in her (with her in you would be more accurate currently). She slows down a bit, before stopping and pulling out of you, not giving you much time to whine before grabbing your hands and pulling you with her as she sits back. She moves her hands to your hips and positions you above the strapon before lowering you slowly and begining to thrust again. A broken 'oh my God' falls out of your mouth as she slid back in with ease (due to how incredibly wet shes made you), panting as she began again.

"Purrim..." You purred slightly as you spoke, holding onto her shoulders.

"Yes, my love?" She looked you in the eye, something that always impressed you. You could never look her directly in the eye during sex unless she practically held you there.

Your eyes flick away from her, too embarrassed to look at her while panting. She moves her hands up to your face and brings your bodies closer. "Talk to me, dear. Do you want more?"

You could only nod, before moving forwards to kiss her, as her hands switch back to your hips and her rapid thrusting began again. You gave a muffled scream against her lips as you feel your body tremble. You hear she chuckle a bit as one hand moved down to your clit and the other wrapped securely around your waist, her finger abusing your clit in just the right ways to make you scream. You could already feel your orgasm approaching, your hands gripping her bare skin and the sheets of the bed as you were so violently confused at what to do to handle the pleasure she was providing.

Shrill moans and whines fell from your mouth, along with your matesprit's name and praises. You breath sped up and your moaning too, gripping the bedframe behind has as you mumble a warning of your approaching orgasm to her, her response being to pound into you faster. You nearly choke as she does so, feeling the ever so familiar feeling of warmth and arousal building up inside of you before you broke. You throw your hands around her as you came shakily, whimpering against her neck and moaning weakly. She stopped thrusting and pulled you off of the dildo, sitting you behind it before carressing your cheek and kissing you.

She wraps her arms around you and lays you down on the bed before removing the strapon and tossing it to the floor before laing next to you. You instinctivly snuggle up against her chest, tangling your legs together as you begin purring. Porrim kisses your forehead and massages your legs, them being a bit sore as well as just about everything else. "How do you feel, my love?"

"Sleepy... you did really good... again. I don't know if I'll be able to walk." You giggle tiredly and lace your fingers together. "Do you want me to take care of you?"

"No, love. You've had one hell of a night, rest. I can be taken care of when you feel better." She kisses the back of your hand lovingly and brings you closer with her other arm as you yawn.

You murmur an 'okay', too tired to try and get her off as she pulls a blanket over the both of you. You snuggle into her neck, almost instantly falling asleep.


End file.
